The Dark Lord and I
by Kaylaen
Summary: After the fiasco at the Ministry, the Dark Lord seizes the chance to get the girl he always wanted. How will they keep their secret from her relatives and the other Death Eaters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of his associated characters

* * *

This was his chance. With Lucius away she could be his forever. No-one would know. Ahhh but there was always a problem. How to tell her? He looked down at the grovelling wreck below him that was Bellatrix. She had made a huge slip up this time. The Cruciatus Curse had not served her well.

"Bellatrix, stop snivelling and send me Narcissa", he said thoughtfully. Although he was calm and there was no longer the look of cold hard fury on his face Bellatrix's brow wrinkled with fear. She had good reason. Cissy wasn't involved in any of this. Her sister had nothing to do with it.

"M-my Lord. Cissy had nothing to do with this"

"I am aware of that Bella", he said silkily with just a touch of malice. Bellatrix slowly rose and scuttled out of the room. She did not know what Cissy had coming for her and was sure it couldn't be good.

Narcissa walked in and approached the Dark Lord cautiously. She had no idea why she was there. There was nothing she was aware of that she had done wrong but you never can tell. Once Cissy was about a metre and a half away from her master she dropped to her knees and placed her head on the ground.

"My Lord," she whipered, "please enlighten me. Why? What have I done?"

"Nothing, Cissy", he replied. Cissy, she thought. He has never called me Cissy before. I know he calls my dear sister Bella sometimes but never Cissy.

"Cissy, stand up and come here," his cold high voice seemed to possess more warmth than usual and there was a small hint of pleasure in it. Narcissa was slightly suspicious but she stood and edged towards him. It was not until she was nearly nose to nose with him that she stopped. That is to say that she would have been nose to nose with him if she had been taller. A full 10 seconds passed before the Dark Lord bent down and gently kissed Cissy on the head. Immediately, Cissy dropped to her knees and began kissing the living daylights out of the hem of his robes. Then he stopped and laughed.

"Is that really the best you can do?" he sneered gently although there was still a loving caress in his voice. Cissy's hand reached out to grab the Dark Lord's but she looked into his eyes, stood and then they kissed. It seemed to go on and on before Cissy drew away. She retreated and knelt down. The Dark Lord looked at her enquiringly but then he heard footsteps movement outside the door.

"That was very careless of you!" he began to scold as the door creaked open "You could have given the whole plan away. You have displeased Lord Voldemort and shall have to suffer his wrath!" Narcissa as it seems was very quick to catch on.

"No, My Lord, please , I beg you no more. Please, please!"

"You are lucky this time that Severus has been so kind as to join us. He shall remember that next time he is to knock and then wait until called BEFORE entering," hissed the Dark Lord dangerously. "Narcissa you may go."

* * *

AN: Please R&R . More coming soon I hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of his associated characters

* * *

This was his chance. With Lucius away she could be his forever. No-one would know. Ahhh but there was always a problem. How to tell her? He looked down at the grovelling wreck below him that was Bellatrix. She had made a huge slip up this time. The Cruciatus Curse had not served her well.

"Bellatrix, stop snivelling and send me Narcissa", he said thoughtfully. Although he was calm and there was no longer the look of cold hard fury on his face Bellatrix's brow wrinkled with fear. She had good reason. Cissy wasn't involved in any of this. Her sister had nothing to do with it.

"M-my Lord. Cissy had nothing to do with this"

"I am aware of that Bella", he said silkily with just a touch of malice. Bellatrix slowly rose and scuttled out of the room. She did not know what Cissy had coming for her and was sure it couldn't be good.

Narcissa walked in and approached the Dark Lord cautiously. She had no idea why she was there. There was nothing she was aware of that she had done wrong but you never can tell. Once Cissy was about a metre and a half away from her master she dropped to her knees and placed her head on the ground.

"My Lord," she whipered, "please enlighten me. Why? What have I done?"

"Nothing, Cissy", he replied. Cissy, she thought. He has never called me Cissy before. I know he calls my dear sister Bella sometimes but never Cissy.

"Cissy, stand up and come here," his cold high voice seemed to possess more warmth than usual and there was a small hint of pleasure in it. Narcissa was slightly suspicious but she stood and edged towards him. It was not until she was nearly nose to nose with him that she stopped. That is to say that she would have been nose to nose with him if she had been taller. A full 10 seconds passed before the Dark Lord bent down and gently kissed Cissy on the head. Immediately, Cissy dropped to her knees and began kissing the living daylights out of the hem of his robes. Then he stopped and laughed.

"Is that really the best you can do?" he sneered gently although there was still a loving caress in his voice. Cissy's hand reached out to grab the Dark Lord's but she looked into his eyes, stood and then they kissed. It seemed to go on and on before Cissy drew away. She retreated and knelt down. The Dark Lord looked at her enquiringly but then he heard footsteps movement outside the door.

"That was very careless of you!" he began to scold as the door creaked open "You could have given the whole plan away. You have displeased Lord Voldemort and shall have to suffer his wrath!" Narcissa as it seems was very quick to catch on.

"No, My Lord, please , I beg you no more. Please, please!"

"You are lucky this time that Severus has been so kind as to join us. He shall remember that next time he is to knock and then wait until called BEFORE entering," hissed the Dark Lord dangerously. "Narcissa you may go."

* * *

AN: Please R&R . More coming soon I hope.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you GeorgeWeasleysgirl for adding this story to favourites. I still have no reviews *sniff sniff* so please do review!

* * *

Narcissa left Draco and went to the room she would normally share with Lucius. She had things on her mind. Her meeting with the Dark Lord had given her things to ponder. She ultimately had to make a choice. The Dark Lord or Lucius. The Dark Lord or Lucius. She had to admit, her master was and extremely passionate man. This would mean Lucius would be thrown out. And as it was the Dark Lord, Lucius would probably be killed if he dared interfere. This was a struggle for Narcissa as she might have gone off Lucius but she most definitely didn't want him killed. As she pondered all this, she felt her arm burn. She sighed and disapparated. It didn't do to be the last to arrive.

Narcissa arrived on a bleak, damp and almost entirely deserted piece of moorland. The only others there were Bellatrix, Snape, Yaxley and the Dark Lord himself. But, as she looked around more people were appearing all in swishes of their black cloaks. Narcissa breathed a sigh of relief. She would not be punished for her lack of punctuality this time. As soon as all of the Death Eaters were assembled, they formed a circle around the Dark Lord. Almost at once the Dark Lord addressed his minions.

"You have been called here this time so that I can remind you all of several things. What happens between another member of our family and myself is our business. If I choose not to disclose information to you it does not concern you and you do not need to know. Secondly, no matter how silent, empty or otherwise my room appears to be, you do not enter without knocking and receiving permission to enter. Failing to do so may result very nastily for you. I think that you all have jobs to be getting on with now don't you. All of you except Narcissa may leave." There were many muttered 'Yes My Lord's and "Of course master's before one by one they all turned on the spot and vanished. Eventually only Narcissa was left. Once she was sure they were alone she approached her master and they embraced, the Dark Lord's hand slowly drifting down her back. And then, they stopped. Narcissa knelt at his feet.

"What if Lucius finds out? What will happen? And Draco. He will work it out eventually. I fear he is already worried." She whispered, barely letting the words pass her lips. The Dark Lord looked down at her.

"Cissy, you could not possibly imagine that he would find out what is happening all the way from Azkaban. And really what can Draco do about it. He has much bigger things to be thinking about, doesn't he," he responded

"And the others, what if they find out?" Cissy was on the verge of tears of worry.

"If they did fond out, do you really think that I would let them tell anyone? Do you think I would even let them remember it? Cissy, be realistic." The Dark Lord pulled her to her feet and kissed her again. They stood looking at each other for a few minutes before they both turned on the spot and disapparated.

* * *

AN: Pleeeease review. I won't eat you, don't be afraid. In fact the first 5 people to review get cookies!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry it's taken a little while but I had no idea what to do next. Updates may take a while because school has started again.

Disclaimer: I continue to not own Harry Potter or the associated characters but will notify you if the situation changes

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_My goodness this has been a strange couple of days. Bella was called in for questioning by the Dark Lord. He punished her cruelly. She was sent to get me and I was scared. I had nothing to do with it and no missions have been mentioned in the meetings. I get to the depths of my troubles… the Dark Lord he… the Dark Lord fancies me. We kissed and it was wonderful. Fireworks, the whole thing and yet I worry about Lucius. He is in Azkaban still and I cannot deny that the Dark Lord is an amazing kisser. I wonder where he learnt. Was it at school? Hmmm… He was 5__th__ year in 1942. God! That's the same year as Minerva! What a disturbing thought. Severus nearly caught us at it. I have no idea what we're going to do next. What does he want from me? How long can I conceal it from Draco and the rest of the Death Eaters. I know that Bella would do anything to be in my position even if it meant dropping Rodolphus. Well she never really liked Rodolphus so she would drop him anyway. She only agreed to marry him as he was the one the Dark Lord saw most fit. You would have a death wish to defy the Dark Lord on something like that. I guess that it will sort itself out when Lucius escapes as he is bound to do soon._

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Narcissa put her diary away and charmed it shut and in place with her usual anti-theft spells before changing and retiring for the night. She was just settling down as she felt her mark burn. She jumped up, grabbed her cloak and mask, transfigure her nightdress and disappeared with a small pop.

Narcissa appeared just outside the room that was normally used for the major Death Eater meetings. She was again very nervous. Had she forgotten about a meeting and was late? Tentatively she grabbed the handle and opened the door. The room was empty apart from a tall figure sitting at the end of the table. Suddenly the high, cold voice that she was in awe of but feared equally sounded.

'Come in Cissy and close the door. It would not do to be disturbed although we shouldn't be after the warning I gave my Death Eaters earlier.' Narcissa closed the door and walked towards the Dark Lord. His snake like features became more and more pronounced as she drew nearer, his red eyes glistening in anticipation. Narcissa was in arms reach of the Dark Lord when he stood and held out his hand. Narcissa took it and the Dark Lord turned on the spot and they disapparated. The couple arrived on a small, white, deserted, sandy beach. Cissy was off balance from, what was to her, unexpected apparation. She wobbled slightly and the Dark Lord grabbed her to steady her. He took her cloak from around her shoulders and looked down at her robes. Narcissa's hair shone in the moonlight as it flew around in the gentle breeze. The Dark Lord had only just realised how beautiful she was as she grabbed him around the neck and kissed him. It was a long passionate kiss as one of the Dark Lord's hands reached all the down Cissy's back while the other stayed stuck to the side of her face. They stayed together basking in the moonlight for what might have been two minutes but could have been two hours. Time seemed to stop as the pair embraced. They stopped at the same time and both wordlessly disapparated but neither found what they expected.

* * *

AN: I hope you liked it. More cookies for review!


End file.
